I Have Always Loved You
by KataraJanae
Summary: Naru and Mai are finally in a relationship. But will they stay together after facing a case with a ghost who hates couples. Or will the love trumpet over it. Naru and Mai. (Srry i kind of suck at summeries.)
1. We're All Alone

**Chapter 1: We're All Alone**

**Hey, guy you want to know what happens if you leave Naru and Mai alone in an apartment? :) Well read and see.**  
**I don't own ghost hunt. I really wish I did.**  
**R&R**  
**:)**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"Mai quiet down your hurting my ears." Naru said coldly. He and Mai were in yet another fight. To tell the truth Naru was enjoying it very much. He loved how he could go back and forth with his brown-haired assistant. She was the only one he allowed himself to fight with if it were anyone else he would have gave them a death stare and kept going.

"I hope you know you really are a jerk, Naru. I'm surprise you even have friends." Mai said. You could tell she was irritated, but he knew she half meant what she said. Naru smirked, he got out of his chair and walked over to Mai. He was now standing in front of her.

"I'm surprised you made that observation, with so many of your brains cell dead." he said while rubbing her head. She growled a little and smacked his hand away. He grinned.

"Naru! You stupid narcissistic jer-" Mai started but was interrupted by a pair of lips against hers, Naru's to be exact. She was shocked at first. She looked a him to find his eyes close and his arms around her waist, tightening so he could bring her closer. She soon relaxed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naru then licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, which she gladly allowed. He suddenly let his tongue explore the area of her mouth. He grinned against her mouth when he heard her squeak at his actions. He then broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers. They both gazed into each other's eyes with were both filled with love and want. They stay silent for a minute until Mai broke it.

"Umm Naru, w-why did you k-kiss me?" she said still in his embrace. She was red with embarrassment. Naru chuckled when he saw it. Mai tilted her head clearly confused.

"It was the only way I could think of to get you to shut up. I also wanted to do that for a long time." He said. He watched as Mai's eyes widen at his words.

"W-what do you mean you wanted to do that for a long time." she said. Naru sighed.

"You really are a idiot, Mai." he chuckled earning a light punch on the shoulder from her. "Mai I meant that I have wanted to kiss you ever since I meant you."

"Y-you did." Mai said as a deep red started to show on her face.

"Yes, I did. Mai." he said looking right into her eyes. He could see she was on the verge of tears. Naru then placed one of his hands under her chin up a little. He brought her into another kiss, but this one was filled with more passion then the other. Mai pulled away in what felled like eternity- not that she was complaining. He then looked into her eyes and said 4 word she never thought he would say.

"Mai I love you."

"W-what."

"I love you. I love everything about you. I love fighting with you. I love how you always put others before yourself. I love the way your smile lights up the room. I love the fact that no matter where you are or the what the situation is you still find the strength to smile and laugh. I love everything. Every single thing. I love you Mai. I have always loved you" he stated. He saw tears running down Mai's face. He then brought her into a warm embrace. Her face was against his chest as he said again. "I love you Mai."

Mai pushed herself from Naru's chest but still in his arms. She looked deep into the blue orbs that was stating at her.

"I love you, too Naru." Mai said and with that Naru crashed his lips against hers one again. This kiss was the most passionate one yet. Naru finally broke the kiss. He felt that if he continued, he would lose all control. Mai saw this in his eyes. She smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll make some tea." she said with a sweat smile still on her face. Naru kissed her back and let her out of their embrace. She left the room closing the door slowly behind her. _'Thank god everyone is gone on vacation_' she thought as she prepared the kettle. It was true everyone one was gone on their own separate vacation. Even Lin was gone for a week. He tried to get Naru to go but he refused for some reason. _'Now that I think about it why was Naru still here. I'm here because I have nowhere to go.'_ She was finishing preparing the tea, when she felt something warm wrap around her waist. She jumped. Then she heard a slight laugh. She felt something breathing on her ear.

"Did I scared you." Naru smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock." she said sarcastically. Naru just grinned.

"You know what I noticed?" he said seductively

"W-what." Mai said melting when she felt him nibble on her ear..

He whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widen at what she just heard. Then he started to kiss all over her neck. Mai moaned as his lips touched her skin. His words still rang in her ears. It keep on playing over and over again in her mind.

...

"We're all alone."

* * *

**Ok that ends chapter 1, I'm sorry if it was kind of short. I promise I will make chapter 2 longer. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**

**R&R**  
**J**


	2. The Case Begins

**Hey guys I promised I'll make this chapter longer so here it is**  
**And im srry I made naru act out of character but I kind of wanted to get to the point**  
**oh yeah before i forget Naru and Mai are at the SPR office**  
**Srry i didnt mention it**  
**R&R**  
**:)**

* * *

**_Mai's POV_**

_"We're all alone."_

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to explode. Naru was leaving wet kisses all over my neck and collar bone.

"N-naru w-what are you doing." I managed to gasped out as the kisses continued.

"What does it look like." he said like it was super obvious -which it kind of was. "I'm kissing your neck."

"I know that." I said a little annoyed. "but why." He stopped and turned me around so I could face him. His indigo eyes made me melt as he stared at me. I could feel my legs getting ready to give out. I quickly looked away from his gaze. He just chuckled at my actions and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I quickly turned back around to where I was at first and blushed hard hoping he wouldn't see. But my affords were worthless.

"If you blush that red from just a kiss on the cheek, I wondered what can make you blush harder." he said while placing a hand under his chin like he was thinking hard on something. I felt my face get hotter - if that was possible. I then playfully push Naru out the way and headed to the couch. Naru followed me with a tray that had our tea, that I left in the kitchen, on it. Naru came and sat next to me. He handed me a cup, then he got his and took a sip.

"Naru." i said

"Yes Mai."

"Are you hungry, because I can make us some dinner."

"Not necessary." he said sipping his tea.

"But aren't you hungry?" I said kind of confused.

"Not necessary, because we're going out to eat." He said standing up and holding out his hand so I could take it. I looked at his hand for a second before I took it. He grinned and lead me out the door. Naru held a taxi. It drove us to a very nice restaurant. When the waiter came, he order for both of us. While we waited for our food we talked for about what seemed like everything. Our food came and I have to say it was very, very delicious. After dinner we went to a movie. For some reason we chose a ghost movie. Afterward we just talked about how unreal it was and how we've seen stuff scarier than that on a daily bases. I had a great time with Naru. He decided to walk me home so he'll be sure I'm safe.

"I had a great time, Naru." I smiled at him.

"I know you did, you were with me." he grinned at me

I was about to yell at Naru for being a jerk when the scene behind him caught my attention. I felt my heart drop. My eyes widen and I could fell the tears leaking down my face. I dropped to the ground crying._ "Why_"

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Naru quickly bent down to where Mai was.

"Mai are you ok. What's wrong?" he asked clearly very worried. Mai pointed to the house behind him.  
"M-my house." Mai cried.  
Naru looked to where she was pointing. He eyes widen like Mai's as he took in the scene in front of him. The was a fire trucks and a bunch of cops around Mai's house, or what's left of it. The fire fighters where currently trying to put out the fire. Naru quickly pick up Mai and hugged her tightly. Mai sobbed into his chest. Naru rubbed her hair trying to comfort her.

"Mai it gonna be ok." he said.

"M-my house. I-it's gone. Why me. Why does this have to happen to me." she cried. Naru continued to comfort her. A cop walked over to the pair. He explained that the fire was cause by a firecracker and that the will be investigating soon. Naru gave the cop his number so they can contact him. The cop thanked Naru for his time and walked toward the burnt house.

"Mai it's ok everything will be ok." Naru reassured her. Mai looked up into Naru's eyes.

"How? All my things are gone and I have nowhere to live." Mai said tears still flowing from her brown eyes.

"You can stay with me and we can go shopping tomorrow, if you want." Naru said.

"Thanks Naru. You're the best." Mai smiled. Naru kissed her on the forehead.

"Lets head to the house. It's getting late." he stated. Mai nodded in agreement . Naru held a taxi and the went to his house.

* * *

**_Naru's house (1 hour later)_**

"Mai tea." Naru said while still reading a book. Mai sighed from in the bathroom _'this guy is never gonna change.'_ she thought. She went out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She made some tea for her and Naru. She then place them on a tray along with some cookies she brought earlier. She walked into the living room

"Here you go Naru." Mai said as she handed Naru his tea.

"Thank you. Mai are you ok" Naru said while still reading.

"I-I guess, I mean my house is gone but other than that I'm fine." She said. Naru put down his book.

"Well don't worry everyth-" Naru started but stopped as he took in the sight in front of him. Mai was wearing his shirt. The black shirt was big enough to go to half of her thighs. She had the sleeves rolled to her wrist or they would hang covering her hands. The only thing she had on under it was her underwear and bra. Naru's eyes widen. He felt his heart pump 10 times faster. He started to blush a dark red. But he quickly looked away when he felt heat go down to his lower half. "Stupid hormones." he thought.

Mai was confused when Naru turned his head. She then noticed that his face was a deep red.  
"Naru what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Mai said putting a hand on his forehead. "You feel hot."  
Naru could feel himself get hotter at her touch. He knew that if things continue like this he would lose control.

"I'll go get a cold towel." Mai said as she turned to leave. Naru grabbed her sleeve. Mai turned around confused.

"You really are stupid, Mai." he said

"You jerk." Mai said as she snatched her sleeve from him and stomped to the room she was staying in. Naru just chuckled and continued reading his book.

The next day, Naru and Mai went shopping. She got plenty of clothes and some food for the house.

* * *

_**(Time skip) 3 days late****r**_ (nothing important happen.)

Everyone was back form vacation. Naru had explained to Lin about Mai house and that she was staying in their apartment. Lin didn't object he just smiled. Naru kept the part on him and Mai to himself. He wanted to wait a while to tell everyone. Mai agreed to this, too. Then their was a knock on the SPR front door. Mai opened in to see a woman in what looked like her mid 40's. She had long blonde hair that reached pass her mid back  
Her baby blue eyes were felled with sadness and worry.

"How may I help you, Ma'am." Mai smiled. The woman busted out in tears and feel on her knees. Mai quickly helped her up and brought her to the couch.

"What's wrong. Ma'am." Mai asked trying to calm her down.

"M-my son."

"What about him."

"He's in the hospital." She said Mai's eyes widen.

"W-what happened" she asked.

"I found him on the kitchen floor passed out. He had blood all over him but he was still breathing. We rushed to the hospital and they said he's was in a coma. The thing is he was the only one there. His fiancé, Akemi ,and I where out looking for her a wedding dress. There was also some writing on the walls. It looked like it was written in blood" She gulped.

"What did it say."

"It said 'I Hate Cheaters' and 'They All Must Die.'". Mia covered her mouth when she heard this

"Stay right here. Ma'am I'll go get my boss." Mai quickly ran to Naru's office. She opened his door without knocking.

"Naru there is a lady out here with a case. Can you please see if we can help her." Mai said. Naru look up from his computer into her big brown eyes. He could see a tear drop from her eyes so it had to be serious.

"Fine." he said coolly while standing up. Mai ran to Naru and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said. Naru then retuned the kiss this time on her lips.

"Your welcome. Now go get Lin and tell him to bring his laptop." he ordered.

Mai smiled and ran out the office to Lin's.

"This case better be worth it" he thought as he walked to where the client was.

* * *

**Thx**  
**That's it for now**  
**In Chapter 3 I'll try hard to keep Naru in character**

**R&R**  
**J**


	3. Bridezilla: Day 1

**Hey I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I'm getting ready for a trip and I had a mild case of writers block but I'm back now. Ok here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own ghost hunt in any shape, form, or fashion.**

* * *

Naru sat in his favorite seat across from the client. Lin came out and sat on the couch next to Naru. Mai went straight to the kitchen to make some tea.

"First thing's first can I get your name." Naru said in his business tone.

"Of course. I'm sorry ." the client got up and bowed. "My name is Takahashi, Ayano."

Mai came into the room carrying a tray with 4 cups of tea. She gave Naru and Lin's theirs first, then she gave Ayano hers which she gladly excepted. Mai then sat next to the woman.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kazuya Shibuya, these are my assistants Lin and Mai." Naru said pointing to the two. "Now why have you come today."

"W-well you see there have been some very weird and horrible things happening at my son's home." she said her voice kind of shaky.

"What kind of things." Naru said.

"W-well I moved into the house with my son and his fiancé almost about a month ago. At first things were fine only a few wired things were going on." She started.

"Would you care to elaborate" Naru asked.

"Things like finding some objects in weird places. Like the first time it happened, I found one of my slippers on top of the fridge. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought it was a prank of some sorts. I also found Akemi's toothbrush in the attic. I know she will never go up there. She told me one day that she heard weird voices from up there. She said it was a woman's voice and it sound like it was crying. And one night I wake to get a glass of water and I saw a figure at the end of the hallway. It looked like a woman. I thought it was Akemi so I called out to her, but soon as I did the figure disappeared." Ayano said.

"Anything else." Naru said.

"Y-yes m-my son…" she stated. Her eyes widen and started to water as she remembered the state that her poor son was in at this very moment. She placed her face in her hands and started to cry. Mai rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It ok. Just explained what happened. Everything will be ok." Mai said. Her words seemed to ease Ayano a little. She raised her head tears still steaming down her face.

"H-he's in a coma. We found him pass out on the kitchen floor cover in blood. He was the only one there. The estate is secluded, so it would be very hard for some one to get in. There was also some writing in blood." she stated.

"What did it say." Naru said coldly, not showing if he was affected by Ayano's words. Mai then gave him a cold stare which he ignored.

"I-it said 'I Hate Cheaters' and 'They All Must Die.'" she said. Ayano started to cry again. Mai continued to rub her back and whispering words of comfort to her. Naru went over the information he was just given . He then stood.

"We will take your case." Naru said. Ayano immediately stood up. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"W-what." she asked not sure of what she heard.

"I said we'll take your case." he said again. A little irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"Thank you so much. Do you need anything for the case." she said.

"Yes we will need 3 rooms. One of the rooms for our base. Please make sure that the room has plenty outlets and the other 2 rooms will be for us to sleep." Naru explained.

"Ok no problem. When can I be expecting you." Ayano asked.

"We will be there tomorrow. I cant give you the exact time it depends on how far you live from here." he said as he headed towards his office.

"It's only an hour drive from here. I thank you Shibuya-san.." Ayano said. Naru nodded and headed back into his office. Lin did the same. Mai walked Ayano to the door.

"Thank you Mai." she said.

"No problem. I'm just glad we get the chance to help." Mai smiled. Mai and Ayano both bowed and said their goodbye's.

* * *

**_A few hours later._**

Naru came out of his office to head home. Lin left a couple of hours ago he said that he had important business to take care of. Naru looked around the SPR office to find Mai. She was on the couch asleep. 'That's nothing new.' he thought. Naru couldn't help but give a slight smile at the sight in front of him. 'She looks so cute when she sleeps. Wait get a grip, just wake her up so y'all can go home and get ready for the case.' Naru then started to shake Mai gently.

"Mai. Mai wake up. Time to go." He said. Mai fluttered her eye lashes. Naru couldn't turn his gaze from her. 'She really does look beautiful.'

"N-naru. What time is it." she said sitting up.

"Time to go home. Now hurry up I don't want to be here any longer than necessarily." he said walking towards the door. He heard Mai mumble something as she followed behind him.

"What was that?" Naru said.

"Nothing. I was just asking myself what I see in a jerk like you." she said as she passed Naru. As she was about to walk out the door he grabbed her arm. She turned her head to face him but blushed when she saw how deeply he was staring at her. She quickly looked away. Naru saw this and grinned He crept behind her and bended a little so he could whisper into her ear. Mai faced became redder when she felt Naru's breath on her ear.

"I can give you the answer to that if really want to know." Naru whisper to her. Mai's eyes widen. Her face got redder- if that was possible.

"S-stop Naru." She said a little jokingly. She turn around and faced him. When she saw that his normally cold eyes had a touch of amusement in them, while they stared at her she blushed. Not wanting him to see how red her face has gotten, she quickly turned her back towards him. He just smirked.

"Hey Naru." Mai said turning back around when she was sure that she wasn't as red.

"Hmm."

"Where's Lin? I just noticed he wasn't here." she said looking around.

"He left a couple of hours ago. He said he had some important business to tend to and that he probably wont be home tonight." he explain.

"Oh" was all Mai said.

"Come on let's go.' Naru said as he walked passed her and held the door open for her. Mai smiled. 'He can be such a gentleman' she thought.

"Are you going to just stand there smiling like an idiot or are you coming." He said. Mai's smile fade and a hint of irritation could be seen in her expression.

"Way to ruin the mood Naru." Mai said. Naru smirked. They both headed out the door. Naru held a cab and they went home.

* * *

(The next day at SPR)

"Mai!" Ayako yelled from Bou-san's car. The red haired woman practically jumped out of the car and tackled Mai in a hug. "Mai you poor thing I heard what happened to your house. Are you ok? Do you have somewhere to stay? What about clothes? I would have come sooner but no one felt the need to tell me until yesterday." She sent a cold look at Naru who ignored her. Mai couldn't answer do to the lack of breath.

"I think you should let her go before she passes out." Bou-san joked stepping out of his car. Ayako let Mai go.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." she said. Mai smiled.

"It's ok. I'm fine really. Naru let me stay with him and Lin." she explained.

"Good I'm just glad you are all right." she said.

"We all are" Bou-san said as he playfully ruffled Mai's hair. Mai's smile grew. She knew that her friends will always be there for her. She then noticed that it was only Ayako and Bou-san.

"Hey guys where is everybody else?" Mai asked.

"Oh John and Masako will be coming to the client's house tomorrow. John was helping her with some kind of project for a show." _'Those two have been spending a lot of time together.' _Mai thought."and Yasuhara is taking some kind of test for the collage he applied to.' Ayako explained. Mai just gave a small 'o'.

"While you guys are standing around talking some of us are actually doing something productive." Naru said giving them all a cold stare. Ayako and Bou-san hurried up and loaded the equipment in the van. Mai just sighed before she joined her friends. After all the equipment was loaded, they were on their way to the Takahashi estate. Lin, Naru and Mai was in the van while Bou-san and Ayako rode in his car.

"When are going to get there?." Mai asked getting restless. Naru sighed.

"Mai we just got on the road. Why don't you go to sleep."

"But I'm not even sleepy…" Mai trailed off. Five minutes later Mai was fast asleep.

"She sure can fall asleep fast." Lin said. Naru just sighed again and started reading one of the books he brought.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Mai asked. She was surrounded by a black abyss. "Oh I must be dreaming"_

"_Mai." a familiar voice said form behind her. Mai jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw what looked like Naru._

"_Gene?" Mai asked._

"_Hey long time no see. How is my idiot brother?" He asked with a warm smile._

"_Same old, same old. How are you? Are you going to show me something about the case?" she asked_

_Gene didn't respond. Instead his cheerful smile turn into a sad expression. "No. not right now. I just want to warn you."_

"_Gene what's wrong? Warn me about what?" Mai asked a little worried._

"_Mai I want you to be very careful on this case. You and Noll will be a likely target for the ghost so please I'm begging you be careful and stay close to Noll at all times." Gene said as he started to fade. _

"_Gene wait why would the ghost target us? I don't understand." she said. _

"_Just please be careful Mai. Stay with Noll." And with that Gene disappeared leaving Mai alone. She felt herself begging shaken._

* * *

".ai…Mai. Wake up." a familiar voice called out to her. Mai's eyes fluttered. She saw a blurry figure of her narcissistic boss/boyfriend in front of her.

"Naru?" she asked rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Come on get up we're here." Naru said. He then walked away and started getting equipment out the back of the van. Mai got out and stretched. She looked up at the house in front of her and her eyes widen. There in front of her, was a 3 story mansion. It was a eggshell white with what looked like black on the outside window seals and doorway. The was 2 huge pillars standing with the double-door doors in the middle of them. The driveway curve to go back to the street. The entire estate was surround by a thick forest. Mai stood admiring the mansion.

"Are you going stand there with your mouth open like an idiot." Naru said while he glared at the brown haired girl. Mai noticed that all the equipment has been token in. Mai murmured a small 'sorry'. She then followed Naru and the others to the front door. There in front door stood Ayano and a women who Mai amused was Akemi.

"Thank you all for coming." Ayano started. "This is my future daughter- in- law Akemi." she gestured towards the women next to her. She had long black hair that stop a little past her shoulder. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness but she still had a warm smile on her face. She was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you all." she said while bowing. They all bowed back except for Naru and Lin.

"Nice to meet you too." Bou-san and Mai said. Ayako just smiled.

"Please come in. We'll show you to your rooms." Ayano stated. They all entered the house. Mai was the lat to step in. when she did she felt a cold chill go up her spine followed by a sharp pain in her head. She then started to fell dizzy. Her eye sight blurry as the darkness tried to consume her. She fell to her knees.

"Mai?" Naru said before he went to her side. "Mai are you alright."

Mai could barely hear him. She managed to smile weakly at him before she fell victim to the darkness. Naru caught her before she hit the floor.

"Lin, Mai just passed out help me get her to the base." Naru demanded.

He took another look at her unconscious body.

"Stay with me Mai." was the last thing Mai heard before the darkness completely consumed her.

* * *

**That's it for now. I probably wont be able to update for a while because I will be out of town. But I will try my best. Please comment and tell me how I did. It will make me update faster. ****J**** Thx**

**Until next time ****J**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know, I know, I hate these to but this is important.**

**i'm sorry to say I kind of lost inspiration for this story. I still want to finish it, but it might be a while before I do. But if you want me to finish this story, you can review and tell me.**

**If I can get a least 5 reviews that tell me to continue I will. So the fate of this story rest in your hands. So review and tell me what you think I should do.**

_**KataraJanae**_


	5. Bridezilla: 2

**I would like to thank all my reviewers. I will continue my story, if you all continue to review and tell me how I did. K. So it's a deal. Ok let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

_I can't believe today is the day. The day my life starts with the one I love. The only one I love. In just a few more minutes we will be husband and wife. We will no longer be two separate souls but instead one complete one. I just can't wait!_

"_Rin-san, are you ready." I heard my best friend in the world say. I turned around and watched as the brunette walked in. I smiled at her._

"_Yes, Yuri-san. Why wouldn't I be. I mean I'm about to marry the man I love and my best friend is my maid of honor and is here to witness the biggest day of my life." I said to her. I then took her hands in mine. "And I know nothing will go wrong. I know you and him will never hurt me."_

_My words seemed to make Yuri uncomfortable I could see it in her eyes. Her big brown eyes seemed have a hint of regret and guiltiness in them._

"_Umm…W-why don't we get you into your dress. O-ok." she squirmed. I was about to question her odd behavior but then I just shrugged it off. _

"_**Maybe it's because she wants to make sure today's perfect." **__I thought as I smiled at her. "Ok let's go."_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Mai could feel something cold on her head and a warm hand on her cheek.

"Why wont you wake." a very familiar voice said. She opened my eyes a little to see Naru sitting on the floor next to her.

"N-naru." she said softly. She then placed her hand on his.

"Mai. Thank goddess your awake. Let me get Ayako to check you out." he said as he was getting up to leave. Before he did, Mai grabbed his sleeve.

"Something wrong." he asked you can tell he was worried.

Mai sat up, ignoring the sharp in her head. She then looked at Naru

"I had another dream." Mai said.

"You did. But I think it can wait until after Ayako check you out ." he said. Mai was a little surprised that Naru put her in front of work. As he turned to leave again she grab he sleeve.

"Mai." he said in a stern voice. Mai shook her head.

"I'm ok Naru really I am."

"Are you sure" he said as he sat next to her. Mai nodded her head. He sighed.

"Ok what was your dream about."

"Well I…" Mai started but her head started to hurt worse than it did at first. She held her head with her hands and bend down a little towards her lap. "Ahhhhh!"

"Mai are you alright." Naru said. Mai kept her head in her lap not answering. Not wanting to leave the girl alone he got out his phone and dialed Lin.. After a few rings a half sleep Lin answered.

"Lin I need you and Matsuzaki-san to come to the base now!" he ordered and hung up the phone before the Chinese man could say anything. Naru then turned his attention back on the now sobbing Mai. He unconsciously slid Mai into his lap and brought her into a tight embrace. Mai rested her head onto his chest and continued sobbing. The pain in her head was unbearable. She felt as if it was going to explode. Naru placed his chin on the top of her head. He then hugged her tighter and started to whisper words of comfort to her. It seemed to have worked because she wasn't crying anymore only a slight hiccup here and there. After a few seconds Lin, Ayako, and Bou-san burst through the base door. The all stood there shock at the scene in front of them. Lin was the first one to recover.

"Umm… Ayako I think you should check Mai's vitals." Lin said. Ayako only nodded and walked towards Mai and Naru. Ayako checked out the young brunette

"Mai will be fine. I will give her some pain killers for her headache." she said.

"Thank you Matsuzaki-san ." Naru said as he laid a now sleep Mai down on the couch. Ayako stood there shocked.

"Instead of standing around looking like idiots, you could be doing this thing called a job." he said irradiated. Ayako's eyebrow twitched, but she obeyed and her, Lin, and Bou-san left. Naru looked back to his assistant/girlfriend. He watched as her chest slowly rise and fall. He couldn't help but think about how peaceful she looked. Then Mai groaned. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes open.

"Naru." she said as she sat. Naru then made her lay down. Her head was laying on his lap. She looked up at him confused.

"You need to lay down, ok" he said. Mai just nodded

"Naru can I tell you about my dream now." Mai asked.

"Only if you want to, Mai." he said. As he ran his fingers through her brown hair. Mai then told Naru everything she saw in her dream, careful to not leave out any details. After Mai was finish Naru analyzes the information he was just giving.

"Do you thing it has something to do with why the ghost is haunting the house." Mai asked.

"Maybe, but at least we have some names." he replied. Mai smiled at him and her gave a small smile back, but it fade shortly after.

"What's wrong Naru." Mai said as she placed her hand on Naru's cheek. Naru placed his hand on hers.

"Nothing just thinking." he said. Mai knew something was wrong but she didn't push him.

"Do you want some tea." Mai said standing up and headed towards the kitchen. Before she did, Naru grab her wrist and gently pulled her back in his lap. Mai looked at him in confusion.

"Who told you to leave." he said seductively. He then claimed Mia lips. They were kissing for a while until they heard some one clear their throat. The two broke apart and saw Lin, Ayako, and Bou-san standing in front of them. Bou-san had his arms crossed over his chest, Ayako had her hands on her hips, and Lin was slightly smiling.

"Look like someone has some explaining to do."

* * *

**Kind of didn't know how to end this chapter. So…. Yeah. Oh yeah. Thanks again for your reviews. Also the more of them I get the faster I update.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
